


Ich liebte dich bis ich am Ende war

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Beziehungen, F/F, F/M, Liebe, Liebesgeschichten, SelinaxBruce, harleyxivy, ich schreib das sowieso, niemand liest das aber egal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ich liebte dich bis ich am Ende war

Was möchtest du einmal werden im Leben? Jedem von uns wurde diese Frage schon einmal so oder so ähnlich gestellt. Häufig beantworteten wir diese Frage dann mit unseren späteren Karrierewünschen oder mit Floskeln, die vermeintlich von uns als Antwort erwartet wurden. Auch ich habe diese Frage häufig mit solch unwichtigen Phrasen beantwortet. Dabei ist die Antwort auf diese Frage doch so simpel: glücklich. Punkt. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.

Ich glaube, dass jeder von uns, wenn sie oder er nur tief ins eigene Herz schaut, glücklich werden will. Ganz losgesagt von allem, was von uns erwartet wird. Jeder Mensch strebt in seinem tiefsten Inneren danach, ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Doch leider lassen wir uns viel zu häufig von vermeintlichen gesellschaftlichen Konventionen leiten.

Viel zu oft habe ich mir in der Vergangenheit Gedanken darüber gemacht, was jemand anderes über mich denken könnte. Habe an mir gezweifelt und mich viel zu oft hinterfragt. Dabei ist diese Gedankenspinnerei eigentlich völliger Quatsch. Doch ich glaube, dass es ganz vielen Menschen ähnlich geht. Wir hinterfragen uns ständig, zweifeln vielleicht, weil unser Leben eben doch nicht so Instagram-perfekt ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint.

Ich glaube, jeder von uns hat schon einmal nachts wach gelegen und Angst gehabt, seine Träume vielleicht nicht realisieren zu können. Unsere Lebenszeit ist begrenzt und trotzdem versuchen wir häufig, irgendwelchen gesellschaftlichen Standards zu entsprechen. Sei es, dass wir versuchen, dem super in shape Covergirl der Lieblingszeitschrift zu entsprechen oder in einer unglücklichen Beziehung feststecken, weil wir glauben, wenn wir jetzt gehen, vielleicht nichts anderes mehr bekommen zu können.

Mein Puddin' war anders, mindestens habe ich das gedacht. Da waren Sterne in seinen Augen, aber es war nur Verrücktheit. Ich dachte, dass ich Liebe in seinen Küssen fand, aber es tat weh. Ihn zu lieben tat weh. Es war wie ein schwarzes Loch, das niemals endete. Meine Freundin, Selina. Sie hat es mir gesagt. Ich habe nie zugehört.Ich sah sie mit ihrem reichen Freund lachen und so tun, als wäre sie glücklich. Ich dachte, sie hätte es nie verstanden, was es heißt jemanden zu lieben. Was es wirklich entspricht, sein eigenes Herz jemandem zu geben. 

So passiert es, dass wir uns viel zu häufig nur mit dem Zweitbesten zufriedengeben und unsere Erwartungen an das eigene Leben viel zu sehr herunterschrauben. Natürlich ist das Leben nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein. Manchmal ist es hart. Manchmal reißt es dir den Boden unter den Füßen weg und man kommt sich vor wie ein angeschlagener Boxer, der sich immer wieder aufrappelt, um nur noch mehr Schläge zu kassieren. Doch darum geht es irgendwie auch: dass man sich wieder aufrappelt und weitermacht.

Aber ich habe sie gefunden. Red. Sie erleuchtet meine Welt in einer Weise, die niemand sonst könnte.Nicht lange brauchte es also auch, bis wir uns ineinander verliebten. Ja, schon früh war uns klar, dass wir zusammengehören und früher oder später zusammenkommen würden. Zu mehr als einem kurzen Schmatzer, nachdem ich gefühlte hundertmal von drei bis eins runtergezählt hatte, kam es damals aber nicht. Wir waren einfach zu schüchtern.Noch heute kann ich mein Herz pochen hören, wenn ich an diesen Moment zurückdenke,als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah.Ich war schon immer ein Romantiker, aber ich wusste, dass ich verliebt war. Nach Puddin' dachte ich, ich könnte nie wieder lieben, dass ich zu kaputt war.

Red lehrte mich, die gute Seite des Lebens zu sehen. Zu lieben. Zu genießen. Zu lachen.

Jetzt sind wir endlich zusammen. Es ist nicht das große Verliebtsein. Die rosarote Brille ich trage, mit der man die Welt dann sieht. Keine Euphorie und keine Panik. Es ist Sicherheit und Vertrauen. Viele Ängste, die es am Anfang einer Beziehung gibt, habe ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie will und sie mich. Ich verstelle mich nicht. Sie kennt mich. Von der kleinen schüchternen Studentin bis hin zur selbstbewussten Frau, die ich heute bin. Wie es jetzt weitergeht? Das wird die Zeit zeigen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir unseren Weg finden werden.

Ich will nach Dingen suchen, die mich glücklich machen. Dazu zählt Pasta zu essen, wenn ich Lust darauf habe und mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob das jetzt zu einem healthy Lifestyle passt oder nicht. Oder mit meinen besten Freundinnen im Auto rumzufahren, die Musik voll aufzudrehen, jeden einzelnen Song lauthals mitzusingen und zu lachen, als wäre man nie enttäuscht worden. Einfach Zeit mit den Menschen zu verbringen, die mir wirklich wichtig sind und denen ich wirklich wichtig bin.


End file.
